


Fulfilling the Prophecy

by KandriLynZinael (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KandriLynZinael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prophecy was made nearly a hundred years ago as the Kingdom of Spades was thrown into turmoil. As a certain Alfred F. Jones learns, the kingdom has many more secrets than just the ones that Arthur has told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi~! I'm Kandri and this has got to be my first fic that I actually want to finish. Obviously it's cardverse, but I have very little planned out after the next chapter. And, I'm hoping the next chapter is longer considering I rather like writing as Alfred. 
> 
> ANYWAY. Greatly appreciate any comment or anything you guys give me. I'm looking forward to writing for you guys.

Spades was, indeed, a strange place. The King and Queen were choosen by magic, not by any bloodline or their previous actions- even their genders were ignored. A female could be king as equally as a male, just as a male could be queen. No one had thought much of it, seeing as the powers of their kingdom had always manifested in their royals a bit before their choosing. At least, not until King Marasya was choosen. 

King Marasya had always been kind and gentle, and was surprised to be choosen for the harsh position of King. Just as her friend since childhood, Queene Anne, was surprised to be crowned Queen. Neither were suited for their positions and they eventually drove the kingdom to near ruin. It was the first time since the first King and Queen of all kingdoms- Hearts, Diamonds, Clubs and Spades- that a kingdom was so close to complete destruction. 

It wasn't until the Jack- a man called only by the name Shadow- had called Marasya on her faults, that the king had started having nightmares. They started out vague. _Very_ vague. The woman known as 'King' usually didn't know the location or couldn't see it through the dense fog. She was mildly disturbed but usually woke in her bed with no feelings of remembrance or loss. She went on with her day- full of peacekeeping and interviews and consulting with Shadow and Anne about the state of their country. This continued for roughly a year.

After that the fog lifted and Marasya found herself in a field near the Spade Tree, watching as a single spade-shaped clock fell to the ground and settled there. A boy- whom she instantly recognized as from the future- stumbled over the clock. She watched quietly as the child grabbed the clock and recognized the amazement in his eyes as the hands instantly stopped telling time and pointed in different directions- the minute hand staying locked on him. It was then that she realized, this small, blonde-haired and blue-eyed boy was the next King of Spades. It confused her when she felt the scene slipping away from her, a woman's- an old one at that- voice echoing in her head.

 

"Your kingdom- The precious Spade- will fall to ruin.

Years of darkness will ensure it's light

Never fear, the hero is here, 

And with his Queen by his side,

It's beauty will be restored."

 

She woke in a cold sweat, a single name on her lips. "Alfred F. Jones."

 

She died a meer six months later, Queen Anne ruled alone for the next hundred years in the prophesized darkness. Anne and Shadow died on the fifteenth anniversery of the day that a blond boy was seen coming out of a field near the Spade Tree with a clock held gently in his hands.


	2. Vanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His curiosity piqued, Alfred hurried after the strange, raven-haired lady quickly- trying to figure out where the woman was from. He hadn't seen her around Amerika or Canadia before. Especially not headed toward the Spade Tree of either province, but that was where she was headed."

Alfred was five when he found the clock.

He'd been told by his mother- a woman from the province of Canadia by the name of Lilith Williams-Jones- to go out and tend to the animals on their small farm. Since the boy's father- Daniel Jones- had disappeared, he'd been doing more chores around the house to help his mother and sister, Madeline. He felt it was the least he could do since his sister was, in his opinion, frail, and he could not yet work because of his schooling.

About an hour later, he looked up and saw a woman walking quickly away from the area he was at. She looked strange to Alfred and he shook his head. The woman was dressed in a long, deep sapphire gown with black and silver accents- in many shapes, spades and small swirls mainly. She had on a fur-lined coat (which the boy found even stranger because it was midsummer right now) in an almost midnight blue and an intricate crown atop her head. Her hair was a deep black while her skin was pale, giving her a porcelain doll look. His curiosity piqued, Alfred hurried after the strange, raven-haired lady quickly- trying to figure out where the woman was from. He hadn't seen her around Amerika or Canadia before. Especially not headed toward the Spade Tree of either province, but that was where she was headed.

"Lady! Hey Lady!" Alfred called after her, eyes wide. The woman slowed and offered Alfred her hand. He hesitantly took it and beamed up at her. "Lady, where are we going?"

"We're headed for the Spade Tree. Haven't you been there, Alfred?" He'd find it strange, later in life, that the woman's voice was coming from all around him and that she'd known his name. 

"No, Mommy says I'm not allowed to go alone." He said dejectedly, clinging to the woman's hand as they walked. "And Madeline and her are always busy. Mommy also says I can't go only with Madeline, and that Dad was supposed to bring us but he's gone now." The boy explained and looked up at the woman who was smiling gently at him with bright red lips and amused, hazel eyes.

"Now that just won't do. Not for any student of mine." She said and they walked the rest of the way in silence. Once the tree was in sight, the woman dropped into a crouch in front of him. "Now Alfred, I want you to do something for me."

Alfred smiled brightly and nodded vigourusly. "Whatcha need me to do?"

"I need you to go next to the Spade Tree-" She began with a smile, "And pick up the clock that's on the ground. You'll need it later on in life, but it's _very_ important that you take it now, and that you keep it very safe for me. You understand?"

The blond nodded again and stared at the woman in wide-eyed curiosity. "Very good, Alfred. Just remember this for me, okay?" She paused and smiled gently at the boy. "You are everyone's hero in this terrible time. They don't know it now, they won't know it for a while, but you are the Hero of Spades. Look for your Gentleman and your Panda, and you'll make the whole world see what a real hero is."

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Okay!" He agreed and gave the woman a tight hug before running toward the spade tree and spotting a glint in the grass. He knelt down and picked up the black clock, watching in amazement as the minute hand focused on him and the others pointed off in two different directions. "Wasn't it just showing the time, Lady?" He asked, lifing his head to look in the direction the woman was. He was terrified to see that she was gone. Vanished.

He scrambled to his feet and quickly raced back home, holding the clock close to his body while a ghostly laughter echoed around the area.

-oOo-

It's often said, that on that day the sky in the Kingdom of Spades had seen it's first rays of light in over a hundred years. And as the legend goes, two other boys felt compeled to look in the direction of the small, country province of Amerika from their home countries rather than at the sky. Those boys would grow to be Alfred's greatest allies as well as his best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the first actual chapter~! I hope you can tell that the woman was, indeed, Marasya. I don't know if this will be from all three of their perspectives or just Alfred's, but I set it up in a way that it could be.


	3. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was then that Arthur realized that, despite all of it's glory and worship, the Magic of Spades had made a horrible mistake..."

Things were a bit different for Alfred after that. He was sure that someone had seen him running frantically away from the small meadow where the Spade Tree grew, the clock clenched tightly in his small fists, but no one told him so. The woman who'd taken him there to begin with always appeared in his dreams, the melodic laughter and soft praises that filled his dreams were laughed at when he tried to tell others.

That's not what bothered him though. What bothered him, was that despite all of this, people slowly changed the way they spoke to him. It wasn't noticeable at first because it only affected those very close to him then, and Maddie was usually so overly formal with him anyway. Then his teachers and peers when school started. Eventually the awe and formality that came with being the five year old boy had spread to the whole province of Amerika. Truth be told, it frightened him. Even the ever-used nicknames that everyone had once called him disappeared. One day he'd be greeted normally, and the next all he'd hear in that town would be 'Hello, Alfred. May I get you something today?'

He'd talked to the woman in his dreams about all of this, and she simply smiled and said, "They're recognizing their Hero, Alfred. Even if they don't yet realize this." Then she laughed and he woke up screaming for his mother.

What he really didn't understand though, was he felt no different. Why was everyone acting so strangely toward him, when he felt completely and utterly unchanged?

-oOo-

Things were quite the same for a certain emerald-eyed boy in the province of Britain. It was funny at first, how the sight of the long-forgotten sun had brightened everyone's day. The sunsets were lovely and the warmth that it had brought was delightful. The boy found himself gravitating toward the window more and more often- especially after a particularly difficult day in school, or a horrible session of magic. Sometimes a combination of the two. And more often was the general teasing by his older brothers.

Not that the teasing had stopped. Oh no, far from it actually. It stopped being about his messy hair and large eyebrows and had instead moved to something completely different. People- especially his older siblings- had started calling him _princess_. And if that weren't bad enough, the people in Britain usually genuinely thought they were complimenting the poor boy.

And so, Arthur Kirkland spent another day in his chair, studying the way the sun changed the appearance of the sky. As always, he felt his eyes drawn to the province of Amerika. There was something about the place that intriqued him. As though he was meant to be there instead of in Britain. Not that he could do much about it, being only eight years old. But, a boy dould dream. And dream he did.

His dreams, were not unlike out king-to-be's dreams. He always saw the reassuring figure of the long dead King, telling him of his newest goals in life. The way he was supposed to take on the role that Queen Anne still had not given up in her old age. They talked about a royal's duty, King Marasya taught him boughts of magic, and they talked freely of themselves. Their wishes, desires, hopes and dreams. 

It was then that Arthur realized that, despite all of it's glory and worship, the Magic of Spades had made a horrible mistake casting the gentle woman as it's King. She related to him because- just as Arthur is- she was meant to be Queen.

-oOo-

Now, the thing about China, was that it was a hard place to live in. As often as Wang Yao liked to deny it, it was difficult. It gave you a hard time to get a living and to try to leave to visit relatives. So, as soon as the sky cleared, Yao left the area faster than anyone could say 'Ni-Hao, Yao.' Where he was going, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that his fifteen-year-old-mind told him he had to go in the direction of Amerika.

He rarely stopped to dream, but when he did, his dreams were filled with long-forgotten knowledge. It pleased him, seeing the knowledge even after his eyes opened and he could see the sun again.

Not that he cared much, it was a strange feeling. But the knowledge slowly came to him. The more he gained, it seemed, the more their dear Jack lost. He let himself believe it was coincidence, but when he truely thought about it, he knew that this was much more than coincidence. It was fate that was bringing him to Amerika. It was fate that he was becoming the Jack.

-oOo-

The Jokers that pass through, enjoy retelling this tale. The tale of the small King, lonely Queen, and travelling Jack. But few seem to know the story of their own kind. It was one of those things that Madeline Williams had never understood. The Jokers were interesing beings- far more interesting than the young country-girl liked to admit. But, as she'd find out later in life, they were extremely important to her own story. Because hers truely wouldn't begin for a few years. It wouldn't begin until she met one, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to do a giant time-skip because this is moving much to slowly for me. Plus, I have a lot of their older days planned out in my head already, soooo...


	4. Jokers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Realization hit her then, like a ton of bricks being thrown at her. These were Jokers. The rumoured beings that suposedly didn't exist- and yet, there they were, staring at Madeline like she was simply a problem in their way."

_Maddie came to love the outdoors as she watched her brother laugh and play with friends, as she learned to ride the horses that her family managed to afford, and as the Chinese boy she came to know as Yao, showed up on their doorstep. It was a strange thing, to see a teenager so beaten but with eyes bright as a wildfire. Maddie was quickly pushed outside by an over-caring brother and a mother with a small amount of medical training. Yao soon took her room, but it didn't matter._

_Maddie had_ outside _, and that was all she needed. As she and her brother grew up so differently, well into their preteen years, they discovered many things. Alfred was to be crowned King when he turned twenty according to Yao- who was to be Jack. Maddie, who was already so used to being forgotten, had no place in the new heiarchy. She was simply there. A small country girl with the tendency to be forgotten._

Madeline was snapped from her thoughts as she heard a snap from a bush behind her. She was nearly sixteen now- Alfred being seventeen and bullheaded- she'd taught herself how to hunt and had excelled in horse riding. She knew without a doubt that her horse- Kuma... something- was not the one to make the noise. At most, Kuma would snuffle her hair and try to chew off the split ends. He could move quickly and quietly. Which, of course, made her realize something else. 

No prey animal would be stupid enough to make that much noise near a human. Taking a deep breath, Maddie pushed herself to her feet and pointed her bow in the direction the noise had come from. "I know you're there." She said, as loudly as she could manage- which, for her, was not that loud. 

Though, it was aparently enough because not a minute after she'd said something, she heard a foreign curse and a child's laughter. The cursing voice obviously didn't like the laughing because not two seconds later it said, "Oh shut up! You try being quiet in these woods!" then two boys emerged from the wood near her.

One was small and blond. He had bright blue eyes and strange- large- eyebrows. His clothing intrigued the teen. It was a pair of dark slacks with a purple shirt and a brown jacket as well as a red bandana. The boy wore a hat with two little points- they resembled a cat's ears- and had a... tail? On that observation, Madeline turned her attention to the other boy. He looked older- older than even Alfred, but not by much- and was pale with silvery hair and scarlet eyes. His outfit was almost identical to the other's, sans the hat and bandana; his shirt was also a maroonish color rather than purple.

Realization hit her then, like a ton of bricks being thrown at her. These were Jokers. The rumoured beings that suposedly didn't exist- and yet, there they were, staring at Madeline like she was simply a problem in their way. This realization made her back up a few steps, her violet eyes going wide while her pigtails caught painfully on a low branch.

The fear was completely rational. The stories she'd grown up hearing, about how Jokers looked for weak souls to take or lost children in the woods who never came home only to be seen later- but changed- flashed through her mind quickly and she let out a small whimper. This, this was no good.

The jokers looked almost as confused as she did- two sets of eyes widened almost comically at the same time and the older one held up his hands, saying something quickly in the same language he'd cursed in. It was from Hearts- Germania if she remembered correctly.

"W-who are you?! Why are you in my woods?" Madeline cried, her shock adding a few levels to her voice.

"We were just passing through!" The pale boy explained, shaking his head. "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt and this is Peter Kirkland, we didn't mean to scare you, we just need help." He stressed, waving his hands in frantic motions as if they'd soothe the poor girl's nerves. All Peter did was giggle.

"W-well... I could get you to m-my house..." Maddie said with a small tremble in her voice. "Kuma! Get over here, we need to go home."

-oOo-

The last thing Alfred expected of the knock at the door was to come face to face with Madeline- her hair disheveled and her eyes wide with fright- with two Jokers standing behind her.

"Uh, Ma! I think we have guests!" He called over his shoulder, ushering the three of them into the house and quickly shutting the door- he barely heard the pale boy say something about not knowning the chick was related to the 'King of Spades for God's sake!' to the smaller of the strangers.

After introductions were made, Alfred was sure that his life was going to be a living hell wih the two of them there.

And on top of all that, after seven years of Yao being around, he still had yet to find his Queen.


End file.
